Various medical substances such as blood, injection solution and various types of instillation solutions are enclosed within airtight containers and then are supplied to medical personnel such as doctors (see Patent Literature 1 which discloses a blood bag).
For example, a liquid medical substance such as blood is generally enclosed within a bag-shaped medical container. An external medicine, typically an ointment, is generally enclosed within a tube-shaped medical container. In many cases, a solid preparation is enclosed within a medical container that is openable and sealable with a sealing fastener.
A medical substance is enclosed within a medical container so that the medical substance is shielded the medical substance from outside air to maintain a sterilized state or a state in which bacteria are destroyed and is prevented from deteriorating due to a reaction with oxygen in the air. A medical substance normally has its expiration date and will be generally discarded if the expiration date is passed.
Recently, hydrogen-reduced water containing reduced hydrogen (H−) has attracted attention in various fields. For example, utilization of hydrogen-reduced water has been considered for anti-oxidation, cleansing, makeup, preventing and treating skin diseases and the like. Drinking hydrogen-reduced water is also expected to reduce active oxygen in a human body.
As disclosed by Patent Literatures 2 to 4, hydrogen-reduced water containing reduced hydrogen (H−) can be easily generated by causing a hydrogen-reactive substance such as metal magnesium to react with water without using an electrolysis apparatus or the like. That is, for example, reduced hydrogen is generated in a process in which water and metal magnesium react with each other to become magnesium hydroxide and hydrogen gas. To make hydrogen-reduced water easily available, Patent Literature 3 discloses that a water-permeable bar-like cartridge filled with magnesium powder is placed inside a container such as a pet bottle that is filled with water.